onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 132
Chapter 132 is titled "See?". Cover Page Jango's Dance Paradise Vol. 6: "A Fateful Passing" Jango falls asleep in his boat and passes another ship with Morgan in it. Short Summary After the Bliking Pirates retreat to search for their captain, the Straw Hats enter a calm, but cold, weather. Vivi explains to them that they must be near a Winter Island. A short time later, a snowy island is in view. Luffy is delighted by the beauty of the white landscape even if Sanji tries to explain to him that they will stay there only the time necessary to cure Nami. However, as soon as they reach the coast, they are threatened by angry villagers who ask them to depart immediately. One of them even fires a bullet at Sanji. When he is about to start a fight, Vivi stops him but is wounded by another gunshot in the process. Luffy, angered, starts to attack them, but is stopped once again by Vivi, who was only injured lightly. She explains to Luffy that he will not solve anything by violence and instead bows herself in front of the villagers. Luffy, understanding Nami's sake is the most important, kneels down too and begs for the villagers' help. Seeing this humble gesture, the Villager's chief accepts to let them in. Long Summary Luffy suggests dumping a bucket of water on Nami to cool her down, which angers Sanji and Vivi. Vivi suggests they put down anchor, as sailing without Nami's navigation experience would be too dangerous. Later, Nami wakes up to find the crew asleep while Sanji is on lookout. The next day, Usopp wonders about the pirates that they encountered yesterday. Sanji tells him to pay it no mind. They remember that the pirates left in a hurry after their Captain was flung into the ocean. They left a threat, but Sanji again brushes it off saying that they are just idiots. Sanji then questions why it is still cold. Vivi explains that they must be near a winter island, and then explains the different type of islands. Suddenly, they spot land, much to the pleasure of the crew, unfortunately when they try to dock their ship they are stopped by the locals who do not trust them. The locals refuse even when they are informed of a sick crew member. The locals attack the Straw Hats, and even shoot Vivi which angers the Straw Hats immensely. However, Vivi talks Luffy into calming his temper and to show humility. They both bow and ask the locals to send a doctor to them. This surprises the locals and their leader tells them that he will lead them to the island's only doctor, but warns them that she is a witch. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Straw Hat Pirates arrives on a winter island. *Vivi reveals that there are 4 types of islands on the Grand Line: summer, spring, autumn and winter. When the climate stabilizes, it means that an island is in the vicinity. *The chief states that the only doctor on this island is a witch. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 132 it:Capitolo 132 Category:Volume 15